2017 Lake Lanier hurricane season
2017 Lake Lanier hurricane season is the first Lake Lanier hurricane season on record it began on May 1 on will end on November 30 storms can form off season this is not likely as the waters are cold. the peak of the seasonis July and August. Land and Water Effects Tropical Storm Danielle is creating heavy waves and some unusally intense winds Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2009 till:01/12/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/07/2009 till:16/07/2009 color:C5 text:Abraham (C5) from:17/07/2009 till:21/07/2009 color:C3 text:Beatriz (C3) from:25/07/2009 till:26/07/2009 color:TS text:Corey (SS) from:01/08/2009 till:03/08/2009 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2009 till:01/06/2009 text:May from:01/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 text:June from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Season Outlook DHC is issuing advisories on TS Danielle Murrayville AOI 155 24+ hours 165 35+ hours 130 75+ hours 115 120+ hours (landfall on Buford dam) Models Models take Danielle to 165 and rapdily weaken it it also devlops a weak TS. Storms Hurricane Abraham Main Article:Hurricane Abraham ''a invest formed and quickly became a depression later that day while over warm waters it became a tropical storm and was named Abraham by the DHC over night the storem increased in intensity and has gained 50 mile per hour winds over favorable conditions the conditions continued and Abraham strengthen into a hurricane near 30 degree wates and light wind shear and moist air help Abraham strengthen into a category 2 however nearly perfect waters fueld Abraham to strengthen into a Category 4 however over night and in the early morning recon dectected Anraham had slowed down near Flowery Branch and found i 160 mph winds in Abraham, thus Abraham became the first ever category 5 on record in Lake Lanier however stalling caused Abraham to weaken due to land interaction. However stationary movment and land interaction deteroiated the storm causing it to weaken. Hurricane Beatriz '' Main ArticleHurricane Beatriz : on July 16 an area od low pressure formed behind Buford Dam and the next day the storm was desinated as tropical depression two however increased organization and increased wind speeds allowed the storm to be a tropical storm and named Beatriz,however increased wind speeds caused Beatriz to become a major hurricane on July 18 however the next day a landfall on Buford Dam caused the stiorm to weaken it did $100 USD and killing 44 however Beatriz dissipated on July 21. Subtropical Storm Corey Despite no invest forming Cirey formed from moisture from clouds due it nearly being a frontal imagine when 40 mph winds were dected it was announced as Subtropical Storm Corey, however land interaction cause the storm to lift it did no damage or fatalities Tropical Storm Danielle Mositure from Emily and TS Nestor spawned TS Danielle. . Names unused names marked in Bold and Italic * Abraham * Beatriz * Corey * Danielle (active) * Ernie * Felicia * Gus * Hermine * Imelio * Jasper * Kalvin * Leslie * Mario * Nadia * Omar * Patricia * Robert * Susan * Terry * Vivian * Warren Retirement Retired names announced in August replacement announced in January What Name(s) sould be retired? Abraham Beatriz Corey Category:Hurricanes over Lake Lanier Category:2017 Lake Lanier hurricane season